


Only Some Stairs Lead to Heaven

by gorgawesome



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Breast Worship, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Fem!Keith, Fem!Lance, Miscommunication, OT3, Self-Esteem Issues, This is gonna get sadder before it gets better, Threesome, Vaginal Fingering, a wee bit of, always-a-girl!Keith, always-a-girl!Lance, because what's better than OTP?, these butts are gonna be the death of me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-28 22:43:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8465770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gorgawesome/pseuds/gorgawesome
Summary: Lana (Lance) wants to be happy, just like any other girl, with the man of her dreams. But how can she be happy when she's a skinny, little noodle with little to no self-worth? Kath (Keith) may have the solution.
The only problem? Lana is straight.
Oh and there's another one. Kath and Shiro are dating.





	1. When You're Feeling Lost

**Author's Note:**

> So, wow... Ok... I intended this to be a one-shot, but looks like it's going to be a bit longer than that XD As always, will proof-read when I have some more free time.
> 
> This fic is kind of an outlet for me to air out some of my personal demons, but I think that still a lot of people could relate to this... I dunno, I'm just rambling now. AND AS ALWAYS, thanks to my enablers 8D
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Lana has never questioned her sexuality. It was something that stood as an unshaken fact. A part of what made her the way she was. She loved men. There was something incredibly sexy in the spread of their shoulders, the smooth flatness of their chests, their narrow, angular hips that drew the eye down to the crotch. She loved men tall and short, skinny as she was and big and cuddly like Hunk. However, since the Garrison, her ideal man was tall, with wide shoulders and broad chest, attractively toned with dark hair and dark eyes. Since the Garrison, she carried with her a strong crush on the top fighter pilot from a couple years before them. Shiro was not only gorgeous, but a paragon of sweetness and gentlemanly behavior. She knew she hadn't been the only girl at the Garrison to have fantasized about Shiro's good-boy persona melting away in their presence to become something more base and primal.

So when they rescued Shiro and stowed away in Kath's shack, Lana couldn't help but sneak glances at Shiro. The man had changed from the way she had remembered him. Never mind the scar and the hair, but his body had changed too. He didn't look like a pilot anymore. He looked like a warrior, with powerful muscles shifting under his clothes. 

And there was another thing that threw her for a loop once they got to Kath's shack. Kath had Shiro's clothes next to hers in her dresser. She also had a picture of her and Shiro above the crazy map she had created on her wall, their arms around each other with bright, happy smiles on their faces. Lana had never seen Kath smile like that. 

She watched the whole time as Kath and Shiro stood intimately close, his hand brushing over her arm, as if wanting to touch her, but unsure after all this time if he could. 

She hadn't wanted to think so at the time, ignoring the niggling thought at the back of her mind, until she was faced with the reality of who Shiro and Kath were to each other.

So much had happened that day. They found and rescued Shiro. They found a giant, robot lion and flew through a wormhole to an entirely new, uncharted part of space. They unfroze an alien princess and her advisor. They found out that there was a bunch more of the giant, robot lions. They formed an even gianter, awesome robot warrior. And then they fought some other aliens who were apparently hell-bent on taking over the whole known universe and then some. They managed to scrape by the skin of their teeth and Lana for her part had been exhausted, adrenaline the only thing keeping her standing still. She could tell by the faces around her, that she was not the only one.

"Good work, Paladins!" Princess Allura had run out of the castle to check on them, bringing a smile to Lana's lips.

As Allura and Coran spoke however, Lana's eyes strayed to Shiro, who was standing so close to Kath, their hands intertwined tightly. There was no mistaking the way those two looked at each other, or the way they lagged behind as the rest of the Paladins filed into the castle for a well-deserved shower and rest. She chanced a glance back, for a crazy moment worried that after all that has happened, something had gotten them.

What she saw instead, made her heart clench up tight in her chest. She did not look away, even though she should give them the privacy they deserved. She couldn't help envisioning herself in Kath's place, with Shiro's hands, gentle and warm on her waist, her hands on Shiro's cheeks and their lips pressed together in the sweetest kiss, like long-lost lovers reuniting at last, not quite able to believe their good fortune.

Lana forced herself to look away and go inside the castle, putting the image out of her mind.

\------

The times that Kath wiped the floor with her in hand-to-hand combat was beginning to seriously get on her nerves. Pair with that the fact that Kath was clearly showing off in front of Shiro and her insufferable grin when Lana complained, and Lana was pretty done.

"How about we take an actual break, instead of trying to break me, ok?" Lana grumbled as she stared up at the ceiling from where Kath threw her down onto the mat. Her eyes crossed at the hand in front of her face, before taking it with a tired sigh, letting Kath pull her up to her feet. 

"You really need to bulk up some more, Lana." Kath pointed out, letting her gaze trail down Lana's body, making the other girl's cheeks flush with irritation.

Lana crossed her arms over her chest, subconsciously trying to hide her petite breasts. She wasn't going to admit that she had insecurities about her shape, particularly since she was surrounded by two other, gorgeous, bodacious women. Allura was tall and undeniably beautiful with a strong, curvy frame, and Kath was... Kath was a little shorter than Lana, but her shape was a perfect hourglass, with big, soft breasts, a tiny waist and lovely, curvaceous hips. And Kath's preferred outfit of a tight, black shirt and dark, skinny pants only highlighted all of that, even with her tendency to bind her breasts down to keep them from getting in her way.

"Yeah, yeah." Lana rolled her eyes, swatting Kath's finger away when she reached out for her shoulder. "Look, I'm tired. I'm gonna go shower and eat something." She said, turning away from the reminder of all of her imperfections and left the training room, unaware of the concerned looks Kath and Shiro exchanged and shot at her retreating back.

"Did you two have a fight?" Shiro came up behind Kath once Lana was gone, his hands on her shoulders helping her relax as she leaned back into him.

"Not that I know of, no." Kath frowned.

"Maybe you two could talk about it? Something is clearly bothering her." Shiro suggested, smiling at Kath's sigh.

"I'm not... You know I'm not very good at that kind of thing." 

"Than just as Lana needs to practice hand-to-hand more, you could use practice in this." 

Kath frowned. Shiro had her there.

\------

Lana stood under the spray of the shower, her head bowed as she let the warm water soothe the various aches in her body. She fingered a lock of short hair, lightly pulling on it. Her hair had gotten a little bit longer since they all became the Paladins of Voltron, but it was still really short. She used to have really long hair, but chopped it all off when she got admitted to the Garrison. She did have her hair in a bob for a while, but the style just didn't suit her. Now, as she reflected on the loss of her waist-length locks and lack of 'proper' breasts, it was no wonder that no one ever took her flirting seriously. She was more like a boy, or even a child in her own eyes, so what could she have expected of others to think of her.

She took a summary of her body, thumbing along her ribs as she inhaled and down her flat stomach as she exhaled. Kath was right. She was too skinny. Even after all the training, her body still remained thin. Even with the bit of muscle she had gained, she still had nowhere near the tone that Kath had.

"Lana?"

The thump and startled gasp lead Kath to the shower where Lana was. Not for the first time, Kath was disappointed in the textured glass that surrounded each shower, Lana appearing as a human-shaped blob behind it.

"Kath? What do you want?" Lana frowned, peaking her head out above the glass.

"Well, I... Just wanted to talk." Kath said, looking incredibly awkward, just standing there in the middle of the showers and fully clothed.

Lana raised an eyebrow at her, hoping her expression was as incredulous as she felt.

"And you couldn't have waited until I got out and got dressed?" She asked, rolling her eyes as she turned back to her shower.

Kath scowled, crossing her arms as she stared holes into what she assumed was Lana's back. "We don't have to if you don't want to, but you've been really unfocused lately." She said.

"I'm fine, Kath. Just tired." Lana assured her with a dismissive wave. Kath's eyes narrowed further.

"No, you're not. Look, you should talk to someone if something is bothering you. It's not good to bottle that stuff up."

"Yes," Lana's chuckle was humorless. "You'd know all about it, wouldn't you."

Kath blinked, staring at Lana's shower. What the hell was this even about? How did the conversation turn from Lana to herself?

"Excuse me?" Kath growled, not liking the tone of Lana's voice, or what she was implying. 

"Look, Kath, just go back to Shiro and playing happy family and leave me alone. I'm fine, ok? I'm gonna be fine."

Lana sounded so tired that Kath's brief flash of anger immediately cooled. There was something about Lana's words that still rubbed her the wrong way however, and when she realized what it was, so much suddenly made sense. Thinking back on it, it was so obvious. All the glances and the smiles that didn't quite reach her eyes. The way she would often stand as far away from them as possible.

"You're jealous." She said, just as the shower turned off. The silence was deafening, before Lana's voice cut through it, cold and sharp.

"Leave."

"That's it, isn't it? You're jealous of me." Kath said, the revelation so much more plausible as she said it out loud. It just made so much sense. "Lana..." She said, approaching Lana's shower, only to jump back when the glass walls opened with a sharp hiss, Lana's face thunderous as she held up the towel around her body with one hand.

"Fuck. Off." Lana growled.

And Kath might have pushed, but the tears welling in Lana's eyes stopped her. 

"Ok. I'm leaving." She said slowly, her hands raised placatingly as she stepped back, despite her desire to pull Lana in close.

No. Lana needed space right now. Hell, Kath needed space too. She needed to step back and consider everything, instead of rushing in, all bull-headed, the way she always did.

She left Lana, her head full of questions and heart full of cautious hope.

\------

She avoided Kath and Shiro after that, and they let her. They still cooperated just fine when they needed to form Voltron, so Allura didn't complain, but the calculating, concerned looks she kept shooting at the three of them made Lana nervous that she would bring it up sooner, rather than later. And she was not ready for that conversation at all.

As soon as Coran had detected a planet close to their location, one that showed signs of being populated and lacking in Galra interference, Allura ordered that they set course for it. 

The planet they arrived on turned out to be something of a galactic trading hub, managing to avoid the Galra only because the planet itself was a ship. Allura had gone into a lengthy meeting with the governing forces, taking only Coran and Shiro with her and leaving the rest of the Paladins on stand-by. Before long, they got word back that they were welcome to settle down, refuel and rest. However, the governors, nor the citizens of Lorbus had any intention of making affiliations with anyone. Apparently they prided themselves on being an entirely neutral oasis to those who needed it.

That left Allura disappointed that she had been unable to make new allies, but having a peaceful planet to settle on for a little while, to let her Paladins rest and enjoy themselves, was good enough. She glanced over at Lana, who was sitting at the far end of the sectional, away from the rest of the Paladins, who were busy viewing the map of the planet's entertainment venues and shops. Hunk was getting excited at the prospect of having something else to work with other than food goo, and Pidge was already mapping out a trajectory of the mechanics and electronics places she intended to visit. Shiro had his arm around Kath as the both of them looked over the local bars and eateries, planning a date for themselves.

"Don't you want to go, Lana? I thought you'd be the one most excited for this." Allura approached her. Lana blinked up at the Princess, before shrugging with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm just not feeling too well." Lana said in response, before looking away from Allura.

Allura followed her gaze, humming thoughtfully. "Come with me, please?" She requested.

"Um, sure... What's up?" Lana stood, wondering what the Princess needed her for as Allura turned to lead the way back towards the ship's fabricator. "We're going to dress you up and we're _all_ going out." Allura smiled back at her, her tone not allowing for any form of refusal.

Lana managed to inject quite a bit of exasperation into her sigh, but her smile was fond. Allura, more often than not, tended to get her way. And the Princess was right. This could be good for her, to get out of the castle-ship, let loose a little. Away from Shiro, Kath and the others she felt more relaxed as Allura stopped in front of the fabricator and programmed something into it. "I think you'll look really nice in something like this." She said, stepping back as the fabricator hummed to life. Lana watched it create an outfit that made a flush rise to her cheeks. The dress was white with delicate gold and blue accents. It was form-fitted with a curious lack of shoulders and back.

"Wow... Are you sure about this?" Lana turned to Allura, her eyebrow raised and tone skeptical. Allura returned her disbelieving expression right back at her. "Just wear it, Lana." She said, picking the dress up from the fabricator and holding it out to the Blue Paladin.

Lana took the dress and disappeared in the nearest room to change. The material clung tightly to her body, the sleeves long and pointed at the end and the low back of the dress ended just under the dimples on her lower back. She chanced a look at herself in the mirror and stared.

The short length of the dress showed off her long legs, toned from all the training. The cream colour of the material contrasted beautifully with her darker skin and the off-the-shoulder collar on the dress drew attention to the graceful slope of her neck and shoulders. She did look good. And for the first time in so long, she genuinely felt lovely and feminine. Her lips quirked in a smile as she turned around to glance at the way the dress looked from the back. And... ok, wow, she had a booty.

 

Allura waited patiently for Lana to finish, so when she heard the hiss of the door opening she turned to see what Lana looked like in the dress she fabricated for her. She didn't get to see much, as she found herself with Lana's arms wrapped tightly around her, the girl's face pressed into her shoulder.

"'anks 'llura..." Lana's words were muffled by Allura's hair, but the Princess got the gist as she wrapped her arms around Lana in return. "Come. Let's go out, have fun and relax."

\------

So really, Lana had no idea how they ended up this way.

Allura and her had gone out after everyone else already left, a pair of heels to match Lana's dress on her feet and delicate make-up on her face. With Allura beside her, she could have passed as an Altean if only her ears were pointed and her hair was lighter in colour. She felt a camaraderie with Allura right then, learning that they both liked a lot of the same kinds of music and would both try just about any kind of food at least once, but at the same time were picky as hell.

Lana had a great time, up until they got to this dance club and ran into Shiro and Kath. Well, only Lana ran into them, as Allura mysteriously disappeared mere seconds before. Lana was already tipsy, as the Princess and her had hit up a few places with alcoholic drinks and they were just on their way back from the bar in this new place and onto the dance floor when Lana nearly bowled Kath over.

Lana scowled at Kath and turned to leave, but before she could do that a strong hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her along through the throng of aliens. She hadn't a chance to pull away or protest and before long, Kath had dragged her outside of the club and pushed her up against a wall. She wasn't sure what Kath said, her ears ringing a bit from how loud the music had been inside and she was more than a little disoriented. But she still replied with something scathing, if the look on Kath's face was anything to go by.

"Yes, I'm frickin' in love with your boyfriend. No, I'm not going to do anything about it, because despite what you may think, I'm not a complete bitch!" Lana glared down at Kath, who still stood far too close and stared at her with this expression that Lana wasn't sure how to read. "It's my problem and I'm dealing with it. No, I don't want to talk about it, or..."

"God, shut up for a second, would you?" Kath huffed, effectively cutting her off mid-spiel.

They were both breathing a little hard, glaring at each other, before Kath's expression softened.

"I know you like Shiro. It's really obvious. And I can't blame you for having feelings for him. He is a good man."

"So, what? You've pulled me out of there to gloat at me? Dude, not cool." Lana pressed herself back against the wall to put some distance between her and Kath, her arms crossing over her chest. The way Kath growled at her in response did something funny to her insides though, as Kath pressed herself impossibly closer to her.

"No, that's not-" Kath bit at her lip, before standing on her tip-toes to press her lips to Lana's.

And Lana was shocked. She really, truly was. Because she thought Kath only tolerated her for the sake of the mission. Because Kath had a boyfriend. And because Lana was really, super straight.

But Kath's lips were soft and warm against hers, Kath's hand gently cupping her cheek to pull her in closer. And later Lana would blame the alcohol that she could taste on Kath's tongue when she opened her lips to her, and which she knew Kath could taste on hers. And Lana still didn't understand where this came from, or why this was happening, but Kath was both firm and soft, hot with fingers chilled from the cool air and quickly warming up against Lana's skin.

Despite that Kath had a boyfriend, Lana hadn't expected Kath to be this good of a kisser. Kath's teeth nipped at her lower lip, drawing it between her lips to suck on briefly, before pressing into Lana's mouth to get a better taste of her. Kath was as aggressive a kisser, as she was in everything else, which made heat pool low in Lana's belly. Kath's large, soft breasts pressed up against hers, letting her feel how non-male the body she was clinging to was.

"Lana." Kath breathed against her lips, swallowing the soft whimper Lana let escape as Kath's hands trailed down her body.

"You're so tall in your heels. So hot in this dress." Kath murmured, the praise really doing it for Lana. 

Kath kissed down to Lana's neck, trailing her lips even lower to Lana's collarbones which she had wanted to put her mouth on and lick for the longest time now. She gripped at Lana's hips as she sucked a hickey just inside her collarbone, nipping the skin afterwards to make the mark darker, redder. She was pleased with the way Lana shivered, happy to know now just how sensitive Lana's neck was. She kissed down lower to where Lana's nipples stood pert from the cold, barely restrained by the fabric of her dress. Kath both envied and loved how small Lana's breasts were. Lana could go around without a bra and it was no problem for her. But the mere knowledge that Lana went around bra-less had been steadily driving Kath crazy.

She wrapped her lips around one, pert nipple, slowly sucking on it. She held Lana close as the other girl cried out, arching towards her and then trying to press herself back into the wall again. Kath attacked her nipples with renewed vigor then, loving how sensitive the little nubs were, the way she could make Lana tremble and writhe against her just from this. She loved Lana's fingers pulling on her hair, her nails on her scalp, as she licked over the nipple, the dress soaking wet where Kath's mouth had been, before she moved onto the other nipple. 

While her mouth was busy with Lana's breasts, Kath's fingers trailed up one, bare thigh and under Lana's dress. She pressed two fingers up against her center, rubbing them over the wetness spreading onto Lana's panties. "So wet already. I barely did anything." She groaned, nudging Lana's legs apart with her knee, so she could pull Lana's panties aside and brush her fingers over her wet folds directly.

"Fuck..." Lana hissed, her head thunking back against the wall as her hips rocked down onto Kath's fingers, her body arching towards her, silently begging for more.

Kath watched her, enthralled by her as she gathered Lana's wetness on her fingers and brought them up to Lana's clit, teasing her with gentle touch, rubbing her clit in circular motion. She rested her head on Lana's chest, feeling how it rose and fell with her panting breaths, closing her eyes as she listened to Lana's erratic heartbeat. Her moan echoed Lana's as the girl's arms wrapps around her shoulders, holding her close.

She lifted her head from Lana's chest, looking up at the dark blue eyes watching her, no doubt seeing how affected she was with bright pink cheeks and hazy gaze. This time when their lips met, it was because Lana leaned down as Kath rose up. Their kiss was heated and sloppy as Kath rubbed her fingers between Lana's folds and pressed the tip of one finger inside her. Lana clenched around the intrusion, but with Kath keeping her distracted she soon relaxed, allowing Kath to push her finger in deeper. Kath continued to rub against Lana's clit with the heel of her hand, moaning when Lana rocked her hips to meet her motions.

Lana wasn't able to do much more, except hold tight onto Kath and voice her pleasure as Kath fucked her finger in and out of her. They came together in quick, lingering kisses, their lips parting with a wet 'pop' each time, before Kath bent her head to leave more marks on Lana's neck. Lana raised one leg to wrap around Kath's hip, before Kath grabbed it and hooked her knee over her elbow. Kath braced her hand against the wall, holding Lana spread open as she pressed a second finger inside her, thrusting them fast and hard into Lana's quivering passage. She could feel her growing all the more wet around her fingers as she stroked her inside and out. She curled her fingers inside Lana, seeking the spot that she knew felt good for her.

And Lana didn't disappoint, her arms restrictive around Kath, her whole body spasming as she thrust her hips onto Kath's fingers.

"Yes, that's it." Kath crooned, nuzzling in just under Lana's ear as she focused on bringing her over the edge. She could feel Lana getting there, the way her hips twitched and her breathing stuttered. Kath pressed a kiss to Lana's neck and held her as the girl came with a shout, shivers wracking her thin frame.

Kath breathed out a soft moan at the way Lana's passage squeezed around her fingers. She nosed at Lana's jaw to get her attention and then drew her into a slow, gentle kiss where their lips slid over one another, their tongues twining lazily. As Lana's breathing steadily calmed down, Kath had to withdraw her fingers from her, some of Lana's slickness dripping onto her thigh.

Lana watched as Kath made a show of bringing her wet, sticky fingers to her lips, moaning as she licked each one clean.

"Oh god." Lana breathed shakily, her head dropping onto Kath's shoulder, idly noting how Kath's heartbeat still raced.

\------

She had been so out of it that she hadn't protested when Kath took her hand and took her back to the castle-ship. She hadn't even realized they were back, until Kath helped her out of her dress and panties, heels kicked off by the door, to dress her in something more comfortable to sleep in. "Man, you look out of it." Kath chuckled and Lana could only agree, leaning into Kath's hand cupping her cheek.

"I'll let you sleep, but we should really have a proper talk about all this." Kath said, leaning over to kiss Lana's forehead and then down to press a light peck to her lips. 

Lana hummed tiredly, resolving not to think about anything as Kath left her. She watched the way Kath's hips swayed as she walked away, for the first time noting that Kath actually owned something else besides black t-shirts and skinny pants. The black high-waisted skirt and loose, red t-shirt looked good on her, loose and relaxed in comparison to what she normally wore. And then the door hissed shut and Kath was gone and Lana was left staring at the door where she had stood just seconds before.

She flopped back onto her bed with a groan, mind still a little fuzzy and body boneless with satisfaction. She brought one hand up to her lips, feeling along them where Kath kissed her, then trailed down to her neck where Kath left kiss-marks, the lower still to her breasts which still tingled from the way Kath had sucked on her nipples, and to her pussy where Kath's fingers had been.

Lana had always thought she was straight. It had been an undeniable fact for all of her life. She had carried these feelings for Shiro for several years now. And Kath and her rarely saw eye-to-eye.

So really, Lana had no idea how things ended up this way.


	2. The Light Can Seem So Far Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> These three really need to get their shit together. I'm sure we can all agree on that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I kinda struggled with this chapter. I had thought I would be done with this story by now, but... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯
> 
> Have some more angst, lol
> 
> Also, I decided to name the galactic hub planet thing 'Lorbus' jsyk

Kath was annoyed. No, that wasn't the right word. Frustrated? Closer, but still not exactly. Angry? Yes, that too.

"Shiro?" She tilted her head against Shiro's chest to look up at him, their legs tangled together under the sheets as Kath laid half on top of the man, Shiro's arm draped loosely around her.

"Hm?"

"What do you call a feeling when you want to shake someone so hard that they finally come to their senses, so you can kiss them afterwards and then maybe take your frustrations out by fucking them?" 

Shiro had to sit up as he choked on a laugh, startled and amused by Kath's _very_ specific problem. He looked down at his lover, taking in how she looked with her hair spread out messily over the pillow, her expression one of intense thought and concentration.

"I'm not sure that there is a word for something like that... At least not in English." He said, watching her with a fond smile.

"I don't understand Lana." Kath huffed, grunting when Shiro leaned over her to silence her complaints with a soft, slow kiss.

Kath moaned against him, sufficiently distracted as Shiro deepened the kiss, his hand running down Kath's body to pet his fingers through the hair surrounding the girl's pussy, his fingers spreading to stroke down on either side of her labia. He rubbed her like this, never actually touching her clit, or the lips of her pussy, even as her hips rose to chase after his fingers.

"Shiro." She whined at him, pushing at his shoulders. "Stop it. I know what you're doing." She glowered at that handsome, innocent smile on Shiro's face.

"And what am I doing exactly?" Shiro asked, his hand moving up to rest against Kath's belly, his thumb drawing circles around her navel.

"You're trying to distract me." Kath accused as she sat up, pulling on his hand to have him wrap his arm around her instead. Shiro easily followed what Kath wanted him to do, drawing her in close against him.

"Just give her time, Kath." He murmured against the crown of Kath's head, pressing a kiss there.

"I'm not as patient as you."

"I know... But try. Just a little more time."

\-----

The morning after the... The Incident, Lana did not come out of her room. She just laid on her bed, staring at her ceiling and wondering how in only a few minutes, her whole understanding of herself and her relationship with Kath had been turned on its head. She didn't really feel all that different, to be perfectly honest. She still found Kath annoying and too good to be true the way she always had. She still envied all that Kath had that she herself lacked. But the way she viewed Kath, her annoyance with the other girl's apparent perfection in everything she touched, had become twisted. It was still annoyance. But now, it was even more turned inwards at herself, rather than at Kath.

She always knew that the only reason why Kath annoyed her, was because she knew she could never be as talented, or good as Kath, no matter how much she trained, practiced, and studied. And the more she thought about it, the less she understood why Kath would want her, even under the influence of alcohol.

And this certainly was the easier topic to consider, rather than the one regarding her sexuality.

She had never before felt any attraction towards other women. Hell, she hadn't even looked at Kath that way until just the night before. But still, the memory of Kath's lips and fingers, of her soft breasts pressing up against her, sparked a reaction within her.

Lana rolled over onto her stomach with a long groan, muffled by the pillow. What even prompted Kath to do that? Did she give off some lezzy vibes that she wasn't aware of? Was it the pixie haircut? It was the hair, wasn't it?

She let out another, louder groan into the pillow, pressing her face harder into it, as if smothering herself with it was the solution to all of her problems.

She jumped when the door to her room hissed open, having forgotten that she didn't lock it the night before and that she had very probably missed breakfast.

"Hey." Kath said as she stepped into the room with a plate of breakfast food goo.

"Hey." Lana croaked back, before clearing her throat as she sat up, her cheeks colouring. She couldn't bring herself to look at Kath. Not with the memory of the night before still so fresh and sharp in her mind, confusing her.

Kath sat on the edge of Lana's bed, setting the plate on the night-stand. "You alright? You didn't come to breakfast." She pointed out, reaching out to cup Lana's hand with her own. Her fingers barely brushed Lana's skin, before the other girl was pulling back as if she'd been burned.

"Fine. I'm totally fine." Lana said, her voice cracking as she smiled, too bright and cheery. "Thanks for the food goo. I must have overslept." She laughed, leaning over to grab the plate and then maneuvering to sit with her back against the headboard, knees raised to her chest so she could balance the plate on them.

Kath's eyes narrowed. "Lana." Her tone was a warning as her fingers clenched in the sheets.

"Whatever happened last night. Let's just forget it, yeah? I mean... alcohol does funny things to a person and stuff happens, right?" Lana grinned at Kath, either not hearing the growl in Kath's voice, or simply choosing to ignore it.

Kath stared at her in disbelief, her expression completely gob-smacked.

"Is that what you really think?"

"Well, I mean... You're with Shiro and I'm not gay, so... It was a mistake." Lana shrugged, chancing a glance at Kath and immediately regretting it.

Kath looked angry. Furious, actually. And a little bit like how her mother looked when she was disappointed with Lana. It was a look Lana hated the most, as it made her heart clench tightly. She was never good enough. She always said and did the wrong things.

"Really? You really think that I'd kiss you like that and finger-fuck you if I didn't like you even a little bit?" Kath was visibly restraining herself from yelling.

Lana stared.

"We were drunk, Kath."

"We were _tipsy_."

Lana looked away from her. Kath, as always, was bulldozing through all of her defenses and leaving her with no place to hide.

"It was a mistake." She whispered, no longer hungry as she stared into her food goo.

"You're such a-" Kath exhaled harshly, before standing. She left.

The door hissed closed behind her, but it somehow sounded more aggressive than usual. Even when there was no feasible way to slam a door on Allura's castle-ship, Kath still found a way, Lana thought a little hysterically.

\-----

Everyone was feeling the tension between Lana and Kath. Shiro had wisely stayed out of it, outside of reeling Kath in when she looked like she was about ready to go off on Lana. Lana, for her part, did try to focus solely on the mission while in combat, but she avoided both Kath and Shiro more than ever. To the point where even Pidge had approached her about it, to ask if she was alright and if she wanted to talk.

Lana had refused Pidge, the younger girl merely shrugging. "Oh good. I'm much better with robots than people anyways." She had said, bringing a smile to Lana's face. And they did end up talking, but only about inconsequential things. Pidge rambled about the newest program she had been working on and updates she was thinking of testing out with Green, and Lana talked a little about these fantastic beauty products Allura had gotten her on their stop-over on Lorbus, but mostly listened. 

After Pidge left, she sat for a while longer, watching the stars outside of the castle-ship's windows, before she stood and went for a walk. She let her legs guide her through the halls, not thinking about much of anything, until she found herself in the control room above the training facilities. This was where Coran usually operated from during their team exercises, having full view of everything going on below. She went to the windows, looking down to see Kath training with the droids. 

Even when she fought, the way Kath moved was graceful and precise. She made every move count, wasting nothing as she spun and lashed out with her feet and hands in quick jabs that Lana knew from personal experience, were incredibly painful. Kath was efficient and aggressive. And watching her like this reminded Lana of That Night. Lana stayed and watched as Kath finished the training and brushed her sweaty bangs out of her face, her face flushed from the exertion. She only wore a tank top and some form of fitted, yoga pants, all of which clung to her form. Lana's lips parted, fingers tightening on the console as Kath peeled the front of her tank top from her chest and fanned herself with it, giving Lana a tantalizing glimpse at her breasts underneath, held tight with a sports bra.

There was really no denying it, was there? Lana thought Kath was attractive. In more than just the 'able to appreciate another woman's beauty' kind of way, but more in a 'I want to put my mouth on that woman's body' kind of way. And another errant thought struck her right after that realization. What if she had never viewed women this way before, simply because she refused to? She shook her head. No, it was too much. Kath had messed her all up.

She fled the control room, her thoughts a confused mess.

\-----

She sought out Hunk and found him in his room, tinkering with some bit of machinery that Lance had no idea what it was supposed to be. He looked up when she came in and a broad smile spread across his face.

"Hey, Lana! You haven't been around in a while. For a moment there I was worried you'd forgotten about your best bro." He teased, patting the edge of his bed in invitation.

Bless this boy and his big heart. As well as his refusal to walk on eggshells around her. He may not directly bring up the topic of what was troubling her, but he would always treat her in a way that allowed her to feel normal. And she needed that right now.

"Yeah, yeah. Figured I'd give you some time to geek out with your new toys." She said, flopping back onto his bed, making it bounce. Hunk hummed in response, shifting to grab something from a box filled with parts that sat at the foot of his bed. "And what great toys they are." Hunk agreed, before they lapsed into a comfortable silence, Hunk tinkering away and Lana watching his hands move.

"I think I'm gay." Lana said.

Hunk continued working, completely unfazed. "Ok."

"But I still have feelings for Shiro."

"So why do you say that you're gay?" Hunk asked, glancing at Lana who was now staring at his hands with a small frown knitting her brows.

"Because I also like Kath." She said, her eyes meeting Hunk's.

"You do know you can like both, right? Kath does." Hunk said.

Lana sat up suddenly.

"Seriously?" She gasped.

"Yeah, dude. She mentioned it like, a while ago. Why are you so surprised about it now?" Hunk raised an eyebrow at her.

Lana did feel a little silly. It really should have been obvious, what with everything that has happened.

"So I can like both." She said softly. Something about that eased that bit within her, which had been tight and stubborn this whole time. That bit that had been clinging onto her feelings for Shiro as undeniable proof that she liked men. That she was straight. But she wasn't straight. Or gay. She was something in-between.

"So if you like Shiro and Kath, that would make you 'bi'." Hunk explained.

That felt right. She felt like this was something she could learn to accept and be a lot more easily than being 'gay'.

She leaned against Hunk's back, resting her head between his shoulder-blades. "Thanks bro. You're the best."

"You bet I am." Hunk grinned, chuckling when Lana laughed.

"Dork."

\-----

Coran was a proper slave-master. As soon as he had found Lana lazying around in Hunk's room, he _suggested_ that doing something productive would help stretch her bones and keep her occupied for a while. The man meant well and though Lana groaned predictably and got up as slowly as possible, before slinking over to where he was waiting for her at the door, she appreciated Coran's attempt at getting her out of the head-space she was in, in his own way. She had so many people who cared for her here and she wondered not for the first time how in the world she deserved all of them.

They headed to the hangar with the lions and Coran got her working on cleaning her lion, claiming it would also help improve her bond with Blue. She gaped after him, standing in front of Blue with a hose. "Coran?! How am I supposed to finish this in one day??" She called after him. The man was gone in a tick and Lana took a moment to re-evaluate her earlier thoughts on Coran. 

"Well, looks like it's you and me, girl." She turned to face Blue, looking up and up. "You're a leggy lady." She grumbled, looking down at the strange hose Coran had handed her. How the hell was she supposed to do this? She hadn't even realized that this was a thing. She'd always just assumed that the lions were self-cleaning, or there was some kind of a... lion-wash.

"As is her owner." 

Lana jumped as Shiro approached behind her, startling her. "Jesus, Shiro." She groaned, pressing a hand against her runaway heart. "Sneak up a little quieter next time, why don't you."

"Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Shiro chuckled, placing a warm, comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Coran told me that you were cleaning Blue. Figured I'd help out." He said, watching as a light flush spread on Lana's cheeks. 

"Er, you don't have to." She mumbled, trying to focus on something else, other than the warmth of Shiro's hand.

Had she heard Shiro correctly? Did he call her 'leggy'? Nah, she must have misheard him.

"But I want to. Trust me, this is gonna go much quicker with two people." Shiro said, squeezing her shoulder, before he let go to grab another hose.

"Oh. Did Coran make you clean your lion before?"

"Yep."

Lana chuckled, shaking her head as Shiro looked up at Blue, a considering look on his face. "You take half, I take half?" He suggested and at Lana's nod, started making his way over to Blue's left side. Lana watched him go, not for the first time, appreciating the way his broad shoulders tapered down to his narrow waist and then down to the long legs that she knew for a fact could kick the head off of a droid. She glanced at Blue, feeling the lion's amusement rolling off of her and scowled. "Shut up." She huffed.

"Did you say something?" Shiro called out, having already gotten up to Blue's back.

"Nope! I'll be there in a second!" Lana called back and jogged over to Blue's side and stepped up on the levitating disc, just big enough to accommodate one person. She tapped her foot idly on it as it rose to the top of her lion and she could step off onto Blue's back, watching what Shiro was doing before she followed suit. She hadn't been sure how to even begin this task, so having Shiro there, who had apparently done this before really helped.

They worked separately on their sides, Lana complaining every so often and chattering at Blue. Her interactions with her lion made Shiro smile as he watched her out of the corner of his eye. Unlike Kath, he had been a lot more reluctant to approach Lana. He knew she had some feelings for him, but he hadn't been certain if they were genuine, or just hero worship. Lana certainly looked up to him and he didn't want to ruin that for her, even as his eyes trailed over the long lines of her body, taking in the way the white of her baseball shirt clung to her skin where she splashed herself with water.

It had been something that he and Kath had discussed at length. Kath hadn't been shy about bringing up her attraction to women and Lana in particular. Initially, Shiro hadn't known what to think. After all, his girlfriend had admitted to wanting to include another woman in their relationship. That wasn't something that Shiro had been prepared for at the time. Looking at Lana now though, he was yet again reminded of how powerful his own attraction for the girl was.

"Shiro?"

He blanched, fearing for a moment that he'd been caught staring.

"Yes, Lana?" His tone thankfully steady and calm.

"It's just... I know you're dating Kath, but have you ever been attracted to other men?"

The question surprised him, making him stop what he was doing to face Lana fully. "I can't say that I have, no. Why do you ask?" His head tilted curiously, wondering where Lana was going to go with this.

"Well, for all of my life, I thought I was straight too. That I only liked guys."

Shiro nodded, watching Lana continue to scrub away at a crusted over spot on Blue's paw. And when had they gotten down to Blue's front paws? Surely, they weren't done already?

"But something happened recently. And I've been feeling terrible about it, but I'm also happy that it happened? Because I got to learn something new about myself. And I just-" Lana sighed, spraying down the spot she's been scrubbing. She stepped back to view her handiwork, but also to give herself time to formulate what she wanted to say.

"I guess I just wanted to try admitting it out loud that I'm bi. But I am still very sorry about what happened." She turned to Shiro with a small, shy smile, looking like she was less admitting to her sexuality and more like she was pleading him for forgiveness.

Shiro frowned at her. "If you're talking about what happened between you and Kath back on Lorbus, than I already know." He said, seeing Lana's eyes widen and he instantly regretted the way he had phrased that.

"Oh."

"Lana, I-" He tried to stop her, to tell her it was ok, that he wasn't mad, that that had come out wrong, he didn't blame her, or accuse her, anything. But Lana beat him to the punch.

"I'm so sorry, Shiro. I didn't mean to enjoy it. It just happened. We were drunk and it was a mistake and it'll never happen again. I would never come between you and Kath." She said, tears welling in her eyes. "I would never do that you, and I'm so, so sorry it ever happened."

Shiro was at a loss. He wanted to go and comfort her, to say all the things that were clamoring to be said. 

He only watched as Lana offered him a parting, wet smile and left the hangar.

And he had been the one teasing Kath that she needed practice in talking to people. He was an idiot.


	3. Only Look Up and You'll See It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mission goes awry. Lana is a badass.

The mission started off so nice and simple. They were only going to check out a distress signal. Allura had already determined that it had been ages old and the likelihood of anybody surviving this long after sending it out was incredibly low. It was supposed to be just a recon mission and nothing more. Touch down on the planet, check out who had sent the initial distress signal and return to the castle-ship with the data.

Before they even breached the atmosphere however, they were attacked by unfamiliar ships. They were tiny, but many in numbers. 

"Wh-- th-- -ell ----- these?" Kath yelled across the channel, half of her message lost in the interference, her lion managing to dodge most of the attackers.

"Pidge!" Hunk cried out across the line.

Lana's heart was in her throat as she watched Pidge's lion hurtle down, pulled by the planet's gravity, as their attackers focused on Kath, Hunk and Shiro, with Lana still high above the atmosphere. There was more static across the line and Lana shifted in her seat, eyes tracking the fast-moving enemy.

"Guys! Move!" She screamed, tapping on Blue's console. Sweat beaded on her forehead, unsure if they heard her or not. Shit... She was going to have to do this anyways. 

Kath couldn't use her laser very well with her team-mates so close by and Hunk couldn't deploy his canon for that same reason. Lana took in a deep breath and held it, easing the stick slowly to get a feel for its sensitivity as her ice gun charged up. "Blue. Now." She said, eyes narrowed as the beam of ice shot out of her lion's mouth. She controlled it with tight precision, knowing she had to be careful, else she could freeze one of her fellow Paladins. She cursed when Kath nearly spiraled into the beam, quickly killing it before Kath made contact with it. With many of the enemy now frozen and falling, Hunk disengaged to chase after Pidge and Lana raced to join in the fray. 

She would be hard-pressed to remember later everything that was happening. It was not until much too late that she noticed that she and Shiro had been separated from Kath. 

"Shiro?! Where's Kath? Kath?!" She yelled into the communicator, getting only the ever-present static in return.

"Shit... SHIT!" She screamed as she threw power into Blue's boosters, getting her lion to turn on a dime to face the enemy chasing her and gave them another serving of icy blast. In all the confusion, she had lost track of Shiro as well, having only her sight to rely on with the communications down. She spun around, searching for him, for anybody, Blue shaking as her shields took some of the shots of the remaining attackers.

She finally spotted Black, flying through a cloud of the enemy ships, it's jaw-blade slicing through them, causing a chain explosion. But Lana's relief was short-lived as Black flew through the cloud, unaware of the formation the enemy were taking outside of their exploding brethren.

"Shiro!!!" She howled, urging Blue to charge the ice blast faster as she raced forward. "Come on, Blue. COME ON!"

'I can't, my Paladin' Blue was so tired after Lana's frantic piloting, not built for it the way Red was.

"Ok, it's ok, girl. Just... Keep going." Lana murmured, ideas racing through her head.

But then Black flew straight into the netting the enemy formed and Lana watched as blue lightning sparked all along Black. The light was blinding, forcing Lana to stop Blue and to shield her eyes from how intense it was.

"A---A---H!"

Lana blindly gripped at the stick, as Shiro's pained cry came across the frazzled connection. "Blue, just do it!" She snarled and cracked her eyes open just enough to confirm the target, before blasting them with the ice beam. Blue shook as their quintescence combined to power the blast.

Lana finally opened her eyes when the light diminished and disappeared, no longer searing through her eyelids. "Shiro..." She gasped, redirecting all energy to thrusters and sped after the falling Black Lion and past the massive ice formation with the enemy trapped inside. She wasn't fast enough to catch Black before she crashed into the surface of the planet, wincing at the crash that shook the ground and the surrounding trees, spooking the local fauna.

"Shiro!" She yelled, pushing away from the console as soon as Blue touched down. She didn't even wait for Blue to lower, jumping straight from her open mouth and using the jet-pack of her suit to soften her descent. She tripped over herself in her hurry to get to Black, who was on her side and powered down. "Black! Open up! Now!" She patted Black's mouth all over, before running around to her eyes to check if she could see inside, see if Shiro was... If he was alright. She grunted as she jumped over a snapped tree trunk and fell against the yellow eye of Shiro's lion. 

Shiro was slumped in his seat, blood dripping out of the side of his mouth. Lana feared the worst as she knocked on the glass and yelled at him to wake up. She jumped back when Black's console inside lit up and the lion emitted a low growl. She scrambled back up to run towards Black's mouth opening. "I know. I know it hurts, but please, please, we have to get to the castle-ship." She pleaded with the Lion, patting her chin. 

Black opened her mouth enough for Lana to crawl in, climbing over charred wires and panels that were thrown out of place, edges burnt. If this is what happened to Black, she was terrified to think of the effect the electric charge had on Shiro.

She grunted as she pulled herself up into Black's cockpit, carefully making her way along the wall to where Shiro was. "Shiro?" She said, soft and fearful as she carefully slipped his helmet off and cupped his cheek to check him over. She pressed her fingers just under his jaw to feel for his pulse and leaned in close to see if she could feel his breath against her cheek.

He groaned, startling her, before a knee-buckling wave of relief washed over her. "Oh thank Christ." She breathed, undoing his straps and nearly falling over when Shiro slid out of his chair and into her arms. "Holy shit, you're heavy." She grunted.

The way back to Blue was difficult as she had to carry Shiro, the man not only taller, but also a dead-weight on her back. She got him in though and into her pilot seat, before running out again to see if she could get Black to move. She thanked all her lucky stars that they either lost the enemy, or they kicked their ass well enough to keep them off their tails while she slipped into Black and ran a quick maintenance check on all the systems. "Alright, girl. You've got enough juice in you to get back to the castle-ship. So come on. You can do it." She urged, letting Black's pain and irritation flow over her. "Yeah, yeah, get your ass up. The sooner we get out of here the better." She grunted in response as Blue was already prepared for the flight back. 

Black stood, jerkily as her leg was trashed and electricity still sparked all along her form now and again. There was nothing Lana could do about the electrical core overloading. Not right there. She would have to dump it once they were within Castle-Ship's tractor beam range.

"Let's blow this place." Lana said, wincing as Black jerked upwards, followed by Blue. 

\-----

Lana wasn't sure how she managed to fly Black back to the Castle-Ship, particularly in the state that Black was in. She ended up having to dump the core a little earlier than she intended, leaving her stranded just outside of the Castle-Ship's range, hoping that the leftover thrust would be enough to push her close enough. And it did. It was nothing short of sheer luck as she hailed Allura and get her to pull both Black and Blue back in.

"Lana? What happened down there? Why are you in Black? Oh my goodness!" Allura ran over, Coran close behind her as they took in the state the Black Lion was in. "Never mind that right now." Lana said as she passed them and into Blue.

"Help me get him into the healing pod!" She called out from the inside.

Allura turned to Coran. "Get the pods ready." She said and herself went to help Lana get Shiro out of Blue.

\-----

Lana watched over Shiro while he was in the pod. She had been torn between staying with Shiro and going out to find the rest of her team. Shiro was safe here, but...

"He received severe electrical shock. The suits provide protection against electrical discharge and typically you're grounded when in your Lions, but this-" Coran had frowned as he read over the report of Shiro's injury. "This must have been one heck of a shock." 

"Is he going to be alright, Coran?" Lana asked, anxious to hear the answer.

"I do believe that he will be, yes." Coran gave Lana's shoulder a comforting squeeze. "He'll need to stay in the pod for a few days, but afterwards, he will be just fine."

Lana nodded, but she was still tense. "I need to go back out there. I need to find Hunk and Kath... Pidge had gone down. I need-"

Coran shook his head at her. "No, Lana. Princess wants you to stay right here. Blue is not in as critical a condition as Black, but she too sustained some damage. It would not be wise to deploy so soon."

"But I-"

"Lana."

Lana turned to see Allura approaching them, poised as ever. "We've gotten a transmission from Pidge just now. They're all safe. From what I've managed to gather, they're all fine and accounted for." She said, watching the tension drain out of Lana's shoulders. "Stay here. Rest."

A sharp sigh left Lana's lips as she gave a nod, before turning to Shiro's pod.

\-----

Allura and Coran had left her with Shiro, not mentioning anything about her still being in full uniform, her helmet left behind with Blue. She stood there, taking in the lightning scar left down the side of his face that she hadn't noticed before. It was so faint though, the lines so thin. Coran had assured her that Shiro would make full recovery and he would be as good as new. She knew it was true too, as the pods healed her after Sendak had attacked the Castle-Ship back on Arus.

Still, seeing Shiro so pale inside the healing pod was unnerving.

"Lana?" She looked over to the door to see Kath standing there, looking haggard, but no worse for wear.

"Are you alright?" Kath asked as she came closer.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Lana chuckled, shaking her head. "Sorry I couldn't save your boyfriend sooner. I tried, I-"

The fingers twining with hers stopped her, Kath's expression serious, but soft in a way she had never seen before. "You saved us out there, Lana. You made a snap decision, even though you knew the risks. You saved all of us." Kath squeezed her fingers with hers.

Lana stared at her, tears gathering at the corners of her eyes. "Thank you." She choked out, roughly wiping the tears away. "I'll, uh... I'll leave you and Shiro alone now." She said, but Kath's hand still holding herself prevented her from leaving.

"You will go take a shower, change and come back here." Kath said firmly. "Shiro will want to see you. He wants you too." She said, which made Lana's breath catch. There was really no other way to interpret what Kath just said, but it still felt like some strange dream. "Yeah, ok." She mumbled in response before Kath let her go.

 

She came back after a long-overdue shower and dressed in warm pajamas and her bathrobe, to find Kath sitting on a couch in front of Shiro's pod. Where Kath got the couch from, Lana had no idea, but she wouldn't be surprised if Kath carried it in by herself from some other room. She went to sit by the other girl when Kath spotted her and patted the seat beside her.

They sat quietly, curled up together as Kath read a book and Lana watched an old earth show on one of Pidge's tablets. They were close, but not touching and finally Kath couldn't stand it. She closed the book she was reading and shifted over to lean against Lana, taking the tablet from her hands, much to her protest.

"I meant it." She said, cutting off any further complaints from Lana. She felt Lana's arm shift against hers as they looked at each other properly for the first time since the morning after Lorbus. Lana was quiet, waiting for Kath to elaborate.

"Yes, we were tipsy, but I still wanted- want to have that with you." She said, frowning when Lana shook her head.

"Kath, don't. You're with Shiro. I don't want-" She sighed, her fingers curling into her robe. "I don't want to be a side-chick, or whatever this would be. I didn't even know I was bi until than." She said.

"You wouldn't be a 'side-chick'." Kath rolled her eyes. "I know you heard me when I said that Shiro wants you too." She argued.

"Why?"

The question was so simple, yet so loaded. Kath searched Lana's eyes, for the first time really seeing the insecurities that Lana tried so hard to hide behind her lame pick-up lines and brash attitude.

"Because you're amazing and I love you."

Lana's reaction to the confession was adorable. The bright flush that stained her cheeks, how her eyes widened in surprise and disbelief. How she floundered for a response when Kath leaned in ever closer. Kath couldn't wait to see what Lana's reaction would be when Shiro got out of the pod and repeated the same sentiment to Lana. She cupped Lana's cheek and drew her down until their lips could meet in a soft kiss.

"Can I watch with you?" She asked when she pulled back, holding the tablet back out to Lana. Lana was still flushed and a little dazed, but nodded, settling back into the couch cushions with Kath pressed close against her, the other girl's head resting on her shoulder, her soft black hair tickling her neck.

She took the tablet from Kath and played the video, every so often glancing up at Shiro to check on him. But soon enough, her eyes grew heavy with sleep and she found herself dozing off.

\-----

Shiro remained in the healing pod for almost a week with Kath and Lana camping out on the couch in front of it that whole time. Everyone came to check in on them now and again, but otherwise let them be. Kath and Lana attended meals regularly, sitting side-by-side again and talking, much to everyone's relief as the tension that had been there for so long had finally melted away.

On the fifth day, as Lana was busy painting Kath's fingernails, the pod hissed softly. The girls' heads shot up at the sound before Kath jumped off the couch and caught Shiro as the door opened, the man staggering out of the pod, disoriented.

"Shiro!" Kath wrapped her arms tightly around him as he steadied himself, his hands on her shoulders. "Kath. Hey." He smiled down warmly at her as she leaned into his touch, nuzzling into his hand when his fingers brushed over her cheek. There was so much there. So many years they had been separated and even over this short amount of time, they missed each other so much.

The two kissed and embraced while Lana watched, standing in front of the couch awkwardly. For all of Kath's assurances that she was welcome in their relationship, that she was wanted by them both, she still felt like she was intruding. She shifted on her feet, wrapping her arms around herself, looking away from the display. She didn't have the kind of history they did. She didn't think she could match their kind of chemistry.

"Lana." 

She glanced back when Shiro called out to her, seeing them both watching her, Shiro's hand outstretched towards her. She looked over them, from Kath's soft, happy expression to Shiro's gentle, inviting one, to his hand. They were both so open to her in that moment that it startled her. Like they genuinely wanted her there, in this happy moment, in this reunion they shared. Like she was meant to be there with them and sharing in this moment together.

Lana approached them, hesitating for a moment in taking Shiro's hand, before he was pulling her in against him, removing his other arm from around Kath to envelop Lana in a firm embrace. She exhaled a shaky sigh, closing her eyes as she gripped at the white uniform Shiro wore to the healing pod. "I thought I would be too late." She mumbled against his chest, feeling the rumble of Shiro's hum. She shook with the relief that came with Shiro holding her, there and safe.

"But you weren't. You got me out. I lost track of you, I thought they had gotten you." Shiro said into the crown of her hair, rubbing her back. "I was so worried, Lana." He admitted, only letting her go when Lana pushed against his chest, his hands coming down to rest on her slender waist.

"I was scared that I had lost you before I got to tell you-" He was saying, his cheeks darkening, when Lana grabbed him by the front of the white uniform and pulled him in, cutting him off as she rose up on her toes to kiss him. 

The kiss was hot and desperate, Lana's arms curling around Shiro's neck as his arms wound around her back, holding her flush to him. Shiro licked into Lana's mouth, groaning as he got to taste her, tilting his head to deepen the kiss while her fingers threaded into his hair. Shiro's hands were strong and firm on Lana's back, hot and large, helping her feel grounded.

They were lost in each other, in what this meant and what they could be that they forgot about Kath for a moment, while she watched them quietly. Shiro pulled away from Lana when Kath cleared her throat, panting softly as they stared at each other, so many realizations between them, unspoken but understood. Lana looked gorgeous, eyes soft and hazy with want, lips reddened from their kiss.

"We should get to our room if we're going to continue." Kath suggested. Shiro chuckled, letting his hands fall from Lana's body, to instead take her hand in his. "Do you want this?" He asked Lana, stroking his thumb over her palm as she glanced at Kath, sharing a look with her, before she nodded.

"Yes."

\-----

"Did you find them?"

"Well, yes, but I wouldn't suggest checking on them any time soon. Just let them rest in peace for the night."

Hunk and Pidge blinked at Coran, as the man curled the point of his orange mustache around his finger. 

"Ew." Pidge made a face, turning back to the shield generator she was upgrading.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter folks! But! I have an epilogue coming up for those craving that porny goodness ;P


	4. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kath and Shiro get what they've both wanted for so long. As does Lana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue is following Shiro, Lana and Kath directly after Chapter 3.

The door to Shiro and Kath's room opened with a quiet hiss, Kath pulling on Lana's hand urgently and dragging her inside. Kath pulled Lana in against herself, her hands claiming space on Lana's ass as she rose up to kiss the girl. Lana was hopeless to not go along, her hands shyly exploring along Kath's body, which was so familiar, yet so different from her own. For the first time she allowed herself to cup Kath's breast in her hand, feeling its weight and softness. And it felt in her hand as lovely as it looked, full and plump. She let her fingers brush over Kath's nipple, smiling when Kath moaned and pressed in closer against her.

She gasped when Shiro came up behind her once he closed and locked the door, his hands resting on Lana's hips as his head dropped to kiss along the girl's neck. Sandwiched between Kath and Shiro as she was, it was getting hard to think, with Kath's hands squeezing and rubbing the supple cheeks of her rear, spreading them so Shiro could press the line of his growing cock between them.

Lana shivered, moaning as she tilted her head back onto Shiro's shoulder, her fingers threading into Kath's hair when the girl attacked the unoccupied side of her neck. Soft whimpers and mewls passed over her lips when one of Kath's hands stole to Lana's front, undoing the button and zipper of her jeans, slipping her fingers inside. Shiro groaned behind Lana, squeezing her hips as he grinded his cock against her, sucking harshly on a spot just under her ear, making her tremble between him and Kath.

"She's so pretty." Kath sighed, smirking when Shiro hummed in agreement. "Can't wait to see you fuck her." 

"God, Kath." Shiro groaned, as Lana moaned loudly, rocking her hips onto Kath's fingers. Lana groaned in disappointment when Kath withdrew her fingers and grabbed Lana's wrists, pulling her away from Shiro, who also voiced his complaint in a low groan.

"Shush, I've been wanting to do this for a while." Kath snorted at them, pushing Lana down to sit on the bed where Kath could lean over her and kiss her again. While she had Lana distracted, she worked quickly on divulging her of her jeans and panties. She pushed on Lana, until the girl was laying on the bed, her shirt hiked up over her stomach and her whole lower half bared. Kath pulled back from her lips with a soft, wet smack, giving her cheek a peck and then sitting back on her heels so she could admire all of Lana.

Shiro watched them intently, hovering over the foot of the bed as he waited patiently for Kath's go-ahead, squeezing the erection in his uniform as Kath left feather-light kisses down Lana's body, until she was kneeling between her spread legs.

"K-Kath-!" Lana's eyes widened when she realized what Kath was doing, her fingers tightening in the sheets. Kath smirked at her and dove in. Lana cried out at the feeling of Kath's lips wrapping around her clit and sucking, her knees rising so she could get footing against the edge of the bed, moaning as Kath pulled back to flick the clit with her tongue.

Kath was really enjoying Lana's reactions to her mouth on her. She tickled the tip of her tongue down to Lana's fluttering passage, slipping it in just a little bit to hear Lana's wanton whimper. Lana's taste was tantalizing as she pressed the flat of her tongue against the other girl and dragged it up to just under her clit, letting her tongue massage Lana there. Kath could hear Shiro breathing harshly, even over Lana's moans. The girl looked so pretty, arching against the sheets as Kath slipped a finger inside her, while her lips pressed wet sucking kisses all around her pussy.

She worked her open with her fingers, ghosting a kiss over Lana's inner thigh, purring at how wet and hot the other girl was. She reached down to press her hand against the crotch of her own jeans as she suckled on Lana's sweet, little clit, flicking her tongue over it until Lana was writhing against the sheets, her voice growing hoarse from how loudly she begged for Kath, from how she moaned.

"Kath Kath Kath Kath..." Lana chanted, her fingers curling in Kath's hair, pulling on the dark strands as she cracked her eyes open to look down at Kath. The sight of Kath between her legs was incredible, Kath's own eyes closed and brow furrowed in concentration. And then Kath was pressing a third finger inside her, working her open for Shiro. She opened her eyes to look up at Lana and grinned around the sensitive nub of flesh in her mouth when she saw the way Lana was watching her with blown eyes and a dark flush. "Kath-" Lana whimpered, feeling Kath's fingers curl inside her. She trembled as Kath pressed her tongue against her clit and rubbed it, wetting it with her saliva.

"Nnnngh!" Lana groaned, letting her head fall back, hips pressing up towards Kath's mouth. She couldn't take any more of this, the stimulation too much. "Kaaaaaath!" She cried out, pulling on Kath's hair when she came, her hips twitching between Kath's mouths and fingers. 

Kath kept her mouth on Lana's clit until the girl calmed down, her hips stilled and her passage stopped squeezing around her fingers, leaving her relaxed and soaking wet.

"Delicious." Kath murmured as she crawled up Lana's body to press delicate, lingering kisses along her neck and cheek. She smiled down at Lana's soft, content smile, nuzzling her cheek briefly, before she was pulling away. "Your turn, Shiro." She looked at their other lover, the man aroused as hell and barely able to contain himself, his cock a thick, hard line in his uniform.

"Thank you."

Shiro sounded genuinely grateful as he all but pounced on Lana, making her shriek in surprise and later giggle when Shiro growled playfully at her, his hands eagerly touching her all over. He kissed Lana as his hands slid under her shirt to cup over her small breasts, giving them a light squeeze, feeling how his hands encompassed her chest. He pulled back from her when her hands wrapped around his wrists.

"Is everything ok?" He asked, searching Lana's expression as she bit at her lip. "They're really small..." She mumbled, glancing at Kath, who raised her eyebrows at her. Lana blinked, flushing all over again at the sight of Kath sitting by the bed, watching them intently with her pants down and her hand teasing lightly over her panties.

"So?" 

She looked back at Shiro who was staring at her in confusion. "I like them." Shiro smiled, giving her breasts another squeeze as he leaned down to nip down her neck. "I like that they fit in my hands." He murmured, lifting Lana's shirt the rest of the way up and off so he could kiss over her chest unobstructed.

Lana exhaled a soft, shaky sigh at the way Shiro's hands slid down her sides and over her hips, his hands leaving a searing trail where they touched. She grunted when Shiro pulled away, panting softly as she watched him pull the white uniform off roughly. His body was something that Lana had lusted over before. Shiro was gorgeous, tall and strong. The scars littering his body did nothing to lessen that. Lana reached out for him, trailing her hands over his chest and stomach with a low groan, biting her lip at the way his muscles jumped under her touch. His cock was flushed red, the sight of it, standing up straight and hard, made her clench with want.

She brought her hands back up to Shiro's chest when he lowered himself over her, and gave the pecs a squeeze, making Shiro jump a bit in surprise. "What are you doing?" He laughed, rocking his hardness against her hip as her legs squeezed briefly around his waist.

"Well, you did that to me, so... Payback." She grinned, earning herself a pinch on an ass-cheek. "Hey!" She grumbled, silenced by Shiro's lips on hers. He kissed her slow and heated, his hand wrapping around his cock as he aimed himself at her entrance.

"Ready?" He asked quietly, rubbing the head of his cock between the lips of Lana's pussy.

"Y-yeah." Lana gasped, her arms wrapping around his back and heart fluttering in her chest. She spread her legs around his hips a little wider to accommodate him, letting him push her up further onto the bed. Her nails bit into his shoulder-blades when Shiro started to press in, slowly. God, he felt bigger than he looked, and he looked big to begin with.

"Relax." Shiro murmured, stroking her side. He pressed wet kisses to her neck, sucking more marks along her collarbone and down onto her chest, pushing in more when he felt her relaxing. "Yeah, that's it." He breathed, shuddering when he sheathed all the way inside Lana, forcing himself to remain still.

Lana gasped for breath, aroused and feeling so full. It was different from Kath's, or her own fingers, but not bad. The smoothness of Shiro's cock and his girth felt good inside her. She trailed her fingers down along Shiro's spine, her legs curling around his waist while they shared simmering kisses, relishing in their closeness.

Kath watched them with baited breath, her fingers trembling over where the crotch of her panties was already so wet. She stayed so silent, listening to every word, every breath that passed between her lovers. She pressed her hand to her lips when Shiro pulled back from Lana and then thrust in, drawing the most amazing reaction from the girl. Lana's arms and legs tightened around Shiro as her head dropped back against the mattress with a trembling moan, her hips grinding down onto Shiro's cock. The man thrust shallowly against her in turn, running his lips down her collarbone to Lana's chest where he flicked his tongue over a tight nipple, lavishing it with attention. He sucked on it harshly, only pulling back when he was satisfied with how red it had gotten.

He leaned back to watch her as he drew his hips back and then thrust back in. Lana arched under him, her heels pressing against the back of his thighs with loud moans escaping her lips, urging him on. Shiro groaned in answer, pulling back and thrusting in again, harder this time. He began with a series of slow, deep thrusts, reveling in how hot and wet Lana was around him, in the sight of his cock disappearing inside her twitching pussy. He breathed out harshly when Lana started to thrust back against him, growing impatient with the pace he'd set very quickly, whining at him to move faster.

"So needy." He purred, giving her exactly what she wanted by speeding up the pace of his thrusts, soon the room filled with the sounds of their loud breathing and his hips meeting hers. He held her tight around the waist, his thumbs almost meeting over her navel, knowing that if he wanted to, he could easily lift her. He had so many fantasies to fulfill now.

"You look so good together." Kath moaned, her fingers working her clit under her panties now, groaning in time with Lana when Shiro delivered a particularly hard thrust. She smiled at Lana, all want and heat of arousal when Lana turned her head to look at her. The girl's blue eyes were blown wide, so much so that they almost appeared black and unfocused.

"Kath." She moaned, reaching out for her with one hand when Shiro leaned down to mouth along her neck and up to her ear, teasing the lobe with his tongue and teeth. She shivered with a soft mewl, curling the fingers of her free hand in his hair.

Kath bit at her lip, knowing that they wouldn't last long now, before pulling her hand out of her panties and making her way to the bed. "Put her on her hands and knees." She demanded.

Shiro didn't question her, simply pulling out and lifting Lana to set her onto her hands and knees as directed. Lana was trembling all over, so close to orgasm, her face, neck and chest flushed, covered with kiss and bite marks, her pussy dripping wet and twitching around the emptiness inside her.

"Shiro." She whimpered, rocking her hips back when he pressed his cock against her, rubbing the head through her juices. "Just a second, beautiful." He promised, running his hand up her back, before smoothing it back down to squeeze her ass-cheek.

Kath settled against the headboard in the meantime, her panties and shirt off, along with the sports bra she had been wearing and legs spread in front of Lana. "Think you can do this for me, sweetie?" She asked, lifting Lana's head to meet her eyes with her finger under the other's chin, her free hand teasing fingers over her clit and the folds of her pussy. 

The languid motions drew Lana's eyes down, making her swallow thickly as she nodded. "Yeah." She croaked. Her voice would be positively wrecked by the end of this. She got down onto her elbows, sliding her arms under Kath's thighs to get closer and gave Kath an experimental lick. The touch had Kath hiss at how good it felt on her sensitive nub. Lana looked up, but was soon directed to continue with Kath's hand on her head and a low murmur of "Yeah, that's it."

Shiro squeezed his cock around the base before he pushed himself back inside Lana. The two girls were going to be the death of him at this rate. Lana's sweet shyness and Kath's domineering confidence worked so well together. Not to mention that seeing his two, absolutely gorgeous lovers pleasuring each other had him painfully hard. He got a tight grip on Lana's ass and started to thrust with reckless abandon. Lana's answering, muffled scream sent tingles down his spine, as her pussy tightened around him and fluttered. And he knew she had cum, moaning weakly as she was, nearly sobbing when he continued to thrust inside her, chasing his own orgasm. He grunted, palming down Lana's body and around to her breasts, curling himself over her back, gripping her breasts in his hands and hammered his cock inside her. "Lana Lana..." He whispered between her shoulder-blades, thrusting in once, twice before he was coming inside her, his hips twitching and grinding to get his cock as deep inside her as he could.

Kath wasn't far behind, crooning encouragements at Lana, her hips pressing up towards the girl's lips, her pussy so wet from how Lana sucked on her clit and flicked it with her tongue. She certainly learned fast. "Fuck... Lana." She growled, arching off the headboard, having been so, so close already. She shuddered when Lana licked over her entrance, tasting her slick and curiously pressing the tip of her tongue inside Kath. Kath moaned shakily, needing to pull on her hair to get her to stop so she could regain her senses. 

She looked down at Lana, at her fucked out expression, lips red and stained with saliva and Kath's own slick. "Jesus." She groaned.

Shiro chuckled in agreement, breathless while he rolled his hips leisurely against Lana's ass, savoring her soft whimpers and gasps as her pussy still twitched and fluttered around him, as if milking him for all of his seed. He pulled out slowly with a quiet groan, shifting back so he could lean down and kiss along the hand-prints he had left on Lana's ass.

"I hope you didn't have any plans for tomorrow." He murmured against her skin, following after her when Kath drew Lana up and into her arms. Lana hummed quietly, her voice scratchy and rough as she let Kath manipulate her until they were laying down, Lana half on top of Kath, her hand drawing lazy patterns on Kath's chest and stomach. "Don'ink so." She slurred, grunting when Kath's shoulder bounced under her cheek with the girl's laugh. She settled back in though after Shiro joined in behind her, his chest lined up along her back, lips on her neck and his hand stroking all along her side, from just under her breast to her thigh, while Kath twined her fingers with hers.

Lana could sleep, feeling so content, wanted and cherished for the first time in a long time. She knew this was more than just a crush, more than some silly rivalry construed out of her own insecurities.

Her fingers squeezed Kath's as her free hand was taken by Shiro, a delicate, sweet kiss pressed to the point of her shoulder bringing a smile to her lips.

Yes, she was content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, that's is folks. That's the end of this story :) Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it. It was an interesting ride.
> 
> BUT! I do plan on writing another fem!Lance fic, though unrelated to this one.  
> So... perhaps sometime soon... ;P Keep an eye out!


End file.
